Rebound
by Jojo78
Summary: Marshall wakes up to realize the mistake he's about to make. Can he marry his rebound? Will Abigail fight for him? Will Marshall finally tell Mary how he feels? What does Mary have to say about it? One-Shot (Disclaimer: I don't own In Plain Sight) M&M


He blinked to clear the sleep from his eyes, as his cerulean eyes cleared he looked at his bed companion. She lay on her back, facing him as her slumber continued. He didn't move as to not disturb her, but continued to gaze over her.

Her face looked peaceful with her lips slightly parted, he couldn't help but notice that she was a beautiful woman and he should feel lucky to have been in a relationship with her.

But he didn't feel anything but dread, trapped. His eyes continued to survey the sleeping woman besides him, his gaze moving down her body until his eyes locked on her left hand that lay over her stomach. What caught his gaze was the glimmering engagement ring. The shackle.

Marshall inwardly sighed and cursed himself for what he had done. He had bought that ring after he realized that he couldn't bring himself to give her the ring his mother had given him. The family heirloom that belonged to the women that joined the Mann family, even then it had felt like it wasn't right.

He felt Abigail stir and he immediately closed his eyes and made sure his breathing was even, feigning sleep. He had gotten it down to a T, the only person that could tell that he was faking it was Mary.

Abigail woke to the sight of her fiancé; she loved thinking those words, _my fiancé._ She reached out and carefully moved a lock of hair that had fallen over his eyes. She would remind him that he needed a haircut.

Marshall felt her hand on his face and slowly opened his eyes, staring across at her. She frowned as she stared into his deep blue eyes. There was something there that she couldn't put her finger on.

"Good morning sweet pea," she murmured at him as she rolled to her side, tracing a finger over his features.

He closed his eyes at the words, the exact words that were what Jinx called Mary, and that thought brought on memories. He didn't want to think of his partner when he was in bed with his fiancée, but he couldn't help it.

When he opened his eyes again, she was frowning in confussion, " What's the matter?"

"I think I made a mistake," he murmured as he met her eyes.

"What kind of mistake?" she whispered as she pulled her hands to her side, already knowing that she would need space.

There was no way he couldn't hurt this woman, this woman he had thought he could pledge his undying love to. But he couldn't do that when he had already undeniably given it to someone else.

How did he tell her that she had become his rebound? The woman he chose to try to forget the unforgettable woman Mary Shannon was. He may not have been in a sentimental relationship with his partner, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt when she had ran off with Faber after he had almost fessed up to his feelings towards her. That action had prompted this moment, he was engaged to what he knew deep down was the wrong woman.

Marshall had fought against the pain he felt when he found out Mary had gone off on vacation with Faber, but he had lashed out by becoming involved with the woman lying in the bed with him. The woman he had professed his love to by giving her a ring to show that they were moving in a positive direction.

Now? Here he lay looking at Abigail and knowing that she had been his rebound relationship. As much as he kept his promises, he knew he couldn't go through with it. Abigail was too beautiful a person to hurt her, but hurt her he would do. He couldn't let her marry him when he didn't love her unconditionally.

"I love you…"

"Just not enough to marry me…" Abigail finished for him, she stared at him and saw the truth in his eyes.

Her eyes filled with tears and she sat up, her back to him and shook her head before wiping her eyes, "I should've seen this coming, you've always loved her."

He wouldn't agree or disagree, "I'll pack my things, you should keep the place."

"I don't think I can stay here, not when I know she helped you find this place. I'll…I'll come back when you're at work to pick up my stuff," she got up and swiftly moved around the room to change into jeans and a blouse.

He left her to it and walked into the kitchen, glad he had a coffee maker with a timer, coffee was already brewed.

* * *

Abigail had packed a small bag while he waited in the kitchen. She had walked out of the bedroom and put the ring down on the counter. He had tried to convince her to keep it, but she had just shaken her head and left.

By midday Marshall finally gave up the fight and left his house, he drove to Mary's and parked his car across the street.

He could see her through her window as she walked into the living room, he saw her stop by the window and continue over to what he assumed was the kitchen.

 _Are you stalking me?_ He read the text message and chuckled drily.

 _Are you busy?_ He texted back.

 _The door's unlocked_

 _Be right in_ , he sighed and sent the message.

He didn't know what he would tell her, but it was time to say the words he had wanted to say before she ran off with the fibbie.

Marshall opened the door and walked in, without turning he made sure to lock it. He listened to hear where she was but she came to meet him by the door.

"Hey Marshall, what a surprise!" she said in mock surprise.

"Funny, but don't quit your day job," they laughed and walked to the living room.

She flopped down on a chair opposite the couch and nodded to him, "So, hiding from the detective and another weekend at the spa?"

He chuckled and groaned, "Don't remind me."

"What are you doing here Marshall? Why aren't you out with your cheerleader?" she inwardly winced at the jealousy that she could detect behind the words. She had thought that she had all the time in the world to figure them out, but she screwed up the best thing that could've happened to her and now he was taken and she couldn't do anything about it. She was too late.

He sighed and shook his head, looking out the window and said, "We broke up"

"Wait, what? But you just got engaged!" she complained, but it was a futile attempt to act like she didn't care when deep down she was jumping for joy. She still had a chance, didn't she?

"Yeah, well…I thought I was ready, I _am_ ready," he murmured as he leaned forward.

"But…" she knew him too well.

"She's not the one, I don't know how I let it go this far, but I did and now I'm the biggest asshole," he groaned and looked at her.

"You're _not_ an asshole. Are you sure she's not the one?" she gave it one last effort.

He shook his head and stood up, he walked over to her and took her hand in his, pulling her up. She rested her other hand against his chest, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I should've said this a while back, but here goes…"

"Say what?"

"Mary Shannon, you drive me crazy. You're the biggest pain in my ass. You don't know how to control your temper and always expect me to help you with your paperwork, but…that's it! You piss me off and make me laugh at the same time," he breathed her scent in and brought her closer to his chest, "I have _never_ met another woman quite like you and you better believe I've looked, hard."

"What are you trying to say?" she whispered up into his face, her hand had left his chest and migrated to his shoulder, not yet leaning into him. Her hopes were rising, but she was always afraid of that leap. Could they work? Could they maintain their status quo? If she pushed him now for more time, would he still be around? Too many questions, yet, she already knew the answer.

"I'm not trying to say anything. This time I'm spelling it out Mary Shannon, that I'm hopelessly and irreversibly in love with you," he said without hesitation. He was through with using metaphors to establish a relationship between them; it was time for him to take the bull by the horns.

She stared into his cerulean eyes and she could see it there, the love, the future, the union. With that assurance she smirked, "About damn time cowboy!"

Marshall pulled her up onto her tip toes before slanting his mouth over hers, he didn't wait for her and deepened the kiss. Mary all but jumped on him, circling her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. They moaned as he moved his right hand down to grasp her ass and squeezed her closer to him.

Mary managed to tear her lips from his, only to mutter, "I love you too."

* * *

 **FINIS...Please review.**


End file.
